Skipping Stones
The contestant has to cross a lake by using stepping-stones. All the stones look identical, but only some of them are solid. The other stones aren't supported, so will sink when trodden on. If the contestant manages to get across the lake, without falling in the water, they win the game. In some early games, a Knock Knock wall is added to the bank on the other side of the lake. If a contestant manages to get across the water, they are faced with a wall that has four doors in it. Two of the doors are real, but the other two aren't. The contestant has to run full-speed at a door. If it's made of paper they will burst through it, if not they bounce straight off and lose. The contestant has to make it though the wall to win the whole game. Later, a second wall was added behind the first. The contestant now has to get through a correct door in both walls to win the game. Gallery SkippingStonesPilot.jpg|Pilot (Unaired) SkippingStonesEp1.jpg|Episode 1 (S2 EP1) Skipping Stones.png|Episode 2 (S3 EP7) SkippingStonesEp3.jpg|Episode 3 (S2 EP2) SkippingStonesEp4.jpg|Episode 4 (S3 EP8) SkippingStonesEp5.jpg|Episode 5 (S2 EP3) SkippingStonesEp6.jpg|Episode 6 (S3 EP9) SkippingStonesEp7.jpg|Episode 7 (S2 EP4) SkipoingStonesEp8.jpg|Episode 8 (S3 EP10) SkippingStonesEp9.jpg|Episode 9 (S2 EP5) SkippingStonesEp10.jpg|Episode 10 (S3 EP11) SkippingStonesEp11.jpg|Episode 11 (S2 EP6) SkippingStonesEp12.jpg|Episode 12 (S1 EP32) SkippingStonesEp15.jpg|Episode 15 (S3 EP14) SkippingStonesEp16.jpg|Episode 16 (S3 EP15) SkippingStonesEp17.jpg|Episode 17 (Special 6) SkippingStonesEp20.jpg|Episode 20 (S3 EP18) SkippingStonesEp21.jpg|Episode 21 (S3 EP19) SkippingStonesEp22.jpg|Episode 22 (S3 EP20) SkippingStonesEp23.jpg|Episode 23 (S3 EP21) SkippingStonesEp24.jpg|Episode 24 (S3 EP22) SkippingStonesEp26.jpg|Episode 26 (S3 EP24) SkippingStonesEp27.jpg|Episode 27 (S3 EP25) SkippingStonesEp28.jpg|Episode 28 (Special 5) SkippingStonesEp30.jpg|Episode 30 (S2 EP8) SkippingStonesEp33.jpg|Episode 33 (S2 EP11) SkippingStonesEp35.jpg|Episode 35 (S2 EP13) SkippingStonesEp37.jpg|Episode 37 (S2 EP14) SkippingStonesEp38.jpg|Episode 38 (S2 EP15) SkippingStonesEp39.jpg|Episode 39 (S2 EP16) Skipping Stones Not Our Children.jpg|Not Our Children Special SkippingStonesEp41.jpg|Episode 41 (Special 2) SkippingStonesEp45.jpg|Episode 45 (S3 EP26) SkippingStonesEp46.jpg|Episode 46 (S2 EP21) SkippingStonesEp48.jpg|Episode 48 (S2 EP22) SkippingStonesEp49.jpg|Episode 49 (S3 EP28) SkippingStonesEp52.jpg|Episode 52 (S2 EP24) SkippingStonesEp54.jpg|Episode 54 (S2 EP25) SkippingStonesEp55.jpg|Episode 55 (S4 EP1) SkippingStonesEp57.jpg|Episode 57 (S4 EP2) SkippingStonesEp59.jpg|Episode 59 (S4 EP3) SkippingStonesEp60.jpg|Episode 60 (S2 EP28) SkippingStonesEp61.jpg|Episode 61 (S4 EP4) SkippingStonesEp62.jpg|Episode 62 (Special 1) SkippingStonesEp63.jpg|Episode 63 (S2 EP29) SkippingStonesEp64.jpg|Episode 64 (S4 EP5) SkippingStonesEp65.jpg|Episode 65 (S2 EP30) SkippingStonesEp66.jpg|Episode 66 (S4 EP6) SkippingStonesEp69.jpg|Episode 69 (S3 EP2) SkippingStonesEp70.jpg|Episode 70 (S4 EP8) SkippingStonesEp72.jpg|Episode 72 (S4 EP9) SkippingStonesEp73.jpg|Episode 73 (Special 7) SkippingStonesEp75.jpg|Episode 75 (S1 EP34) SkippingStonesEp77.jpg|Episode 77 (S3 EP5) SkippingStonesEp79.jpg|Episode 79 (S3 EP6) SkippingStonesEp80.jpg|Episode 80 (S4 EP11) SkippingStonesEp82.jpeg|Episode 82 (S4 EP13) SkippingStonesEp83.jpeg|Episode 83 (S1 EP35) SkippingStonesEp84.jpeg|Episode 84 (S1 EP36) SkippingStonesEp85.jpeg|Episode 85 (S1 EP31) SkippingStonesEp87.jpeg|Episode 87 (S1 EP4) SkippingStonesEp89.jpg|Episode 89 (S1 EP6) SkippingStonesEp91.jpg|Episode 91 (S1 EP5) SkippingStonesEp92.jpg|Episode 92 (S1 EP3) SkippingStonesEp94.jpeg|Episode 94 (S1 EP7) SjippingStonesEp95.jpeg|Episode 95 (S1 EP8) SkippingStonesEp99.jpg|Episode 99 (S1 EP39) SkippingStonesEp100.jpg|Episode 100 (S1 EP10) SkippingStonesEp103.jpg|Episode 103 (S4 EP18) SkippingStonesEp105.jpg|Episode 105 (S1 EP40) SkippingStonesEp106-2.jpg|Episode 106 (Unaired) SkippingStones106.jpg|Episode 106 (Unaired) SkippingStonesEp107.jpeg|Episode 107 (S1 EP12) SkippingStonesEp108.jpeg|Episode 108 (S1 EP13) SkippingStonesEp109.jpeg|Episode 109 (S1 EP14) SkippingStonesEp110.jpeg|Episode 110 (S1 EP15) SkippingStonesEp112.jpg|Episode 112 (S1 EP17) SkippingStonesEp114.jpg|Episode 114 (S4 EP19) SkippingStonesEp116.jpeg|Episode 116 (Special 8) SkippingStonesEp118.jpg|Episode 118 (S1 EP21) SkippingStonesEp119.jpg|Episode 119 (S1 EP22) SkippingStonesEp121.jpeg|Episode 121 (S1 EP24) SkippingStonesEp122.jpeg|Episode 122 (S1 EP25) SkippingStonesEp124.jpeg|Episode 124 (S1 EP27) SkippingStonesEp125.jpg|Episode 125 (S1 EP28) SkippingStonesEp126.jpg|Episode 126 (S1 EP29) SkippingStonesEp127.jpeg|Episode 127 (S1 EP30) SkippingStonesEp130.jpg|Episode 130 (Special 4) SkippingStonesEp131.jpg|Episode 131 (Special 9) SkippingStonesEp133.jpg|Episode 133 (S4 EP15) Skipping Stones Model 101.jpg SkippingStonesTBS2005.jpg|TBS Live Special 2005 SkippingStonesAlmostLive.jpg|MXC Almost Live 2003 Takeshi's Castle Thailand Same as before, but from Episode 15 onwards The difficulty was increased, with the pool being extended and extra stones added. Items blocked the middle route across the stones twice, in Episode 62 was a giant rose while in Episode 80 it was a cactus In Episode 75, contestants must wear an eyepatch to impair their vision. Gallery SkippingStonesThailand1.JPG|Episode 11 SkippingStonesThailandEp40.jpg|Episode 40 SkippingStonesThailand2.jpg Takeshi's Castle Indonesia to be added Takeshi's Castle Saudi Arabia Gallery SkippingStonesSaudiArabiaEp1.jpg|Episode 1 SkippingStonesSaudiArabiaEp2.jpg|Episode 2 SkippingStonesSaudiArabiaEp3.jpg|Episode 3 SkippingStonesSaudiArabiaEp5.jpg|Episode 5 SkippingStonesSaudiArabiaEp8.jpg|Episode 8 Category:Games Category:Main Games Category:Takeshi's Castle Thailand Category:Takeshi's Castle Indonesia Category:Takeshi's Castle Saudi Arabia